Conventional trim tabs comprise angularly deployable tabs mounted on a transom of a marine vessel. The tabs are angularly deployed upwardly and downwardly relative to the marine vessel to provide lift in order to compensate for changes in marine vessel speed and weight distribution. Hydrodynamic forces acting on the tabs result in an upward pressure which raises the stern and lowers the bow of the marine vessel.
Conventional interceptors comprise vertically deployable blades mounted on a transom of a marine vessel. The blades are vertically deployed upwardly and downwardly relative to the marine vessel to provide lift in order to compensate for changes in marine vessel speed and weight distribution. Hydrodynamic forces acting on the blades result in an upward pressure which raises the stern and lowers the bow of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,387,551 which issued on Mar. 5, 2013 to Müller discloses a double trim tab for a marine vessel. The double trim tab comprises a bottom tab, a flow interceptor and an actuator. The bottom tab is configured for mounting to the marine vessel. The flow interceptor is pivotally mounted at an upper side of the bottom tab to pivot toward and away from the bottom tab about a first laterally-extending axis. The flow interceptor includes a flow interceptor end extending toward the bottom tab to overlap one of a forward edge and a rear edge of the bottom tab extending generally laterally between outer longitudinal sides of the bottom tab. The actuator is connected to the flow interceptor and configured for mounting to the marine vessel for upwardly and downwardly pivoting the flow interceptor between a raised position with the flow interceptor end above a bottom surface of the bottom tab, and a lowered position with the flow interceptor end extending below the bottom surface of the bottom tab.